User talk:Tim H
Second cleaning. Starting anew. --Light Daxter 22:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) TLF Has J&D the Lost Frontier really been announced? I NEED PROOF!!! --Morgan84 23:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. Gonna edit now. --Light Daxter 23:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) NEVA MIND!! FOUND PROOF!! SO EXCITED!!!--Morgan84 23:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) New Scans Hey found new stuff to scan finnaly got a new scanner. Cant email them to you but I can upload them. Their pretty cool. By the way. On your user page it says that you completed a task and to find out more you sould click "Here". I clicked it and nothing happend.--Morgan84 23:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) That's because the Click Here leads to my userpage. I'm just in the starting phase, currently totally renewing the front page which is very difficult and it just sucks... Anyway, it'll be a new feature that I shall explain tomorrow once I finish the Main Page. Don't copy that template though, it's specifically reserved if you completed a Task. About those images, please wait before uploading them. Depending on what you have ensure to; name it correctly (check my uploaded images to what it should be), make sure they are a decent size (at the least thumb) and quaility. Why can't you email me, BTW?--Light Daxter 23:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I cant send them to you using my Gmail account. It wont let you. Plus my Bellsouth Account expired and I will have to wait till I have the time to renew my membership. Plus I wouldnt be getting any credit if I sent them to you. That would add to your Contributions not mine.--Morgan84 00:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Well, funnily enough I found this odd site. It works perfect, you only have to p;ress a button and it'll create a perfectly safe random email adress just for you! http://www.guerrillamail.com/ it expires in one hour too, so no need to worry about a password or whatever. Just open it, sned me whatever you got and so on! I am going to re-upload every single image with the correct name and size sometime anyway, and I won't give credits at that time. If you want me I can add a Created by Morgan84 in the comments line. OR I can send them back to you, pleased? --Light Daxter 00:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC) On a side note, what do you have? I'm really interested in more Metal heads, KG Death Bots or perhaps Dark Makers.... --Light Daxter 00:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha LOVE THE SITE! Amazing! I will do my best!--Morgan84 00:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) New Images Hey I just uploaded a LOT OF NEW PICTURES!! Cheak them out. I Spent a LONG time doing this.--Morgan84 03:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) A lot? I uploaded 50 once. Anyway, the current Vehicle pics are great. Though I, sadly, must say that I think I 'll be able to get better pics later. After all, it's not difficult to get a good one from a stationary object unlike Metal Heads (you really need to get those). Though the current ones together with an Art pic are wonderful, keep up the good work. --Light Daxter 12:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC)